Atlantis Deep
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura was living her life in London before something came and took Tomoyo away from her. With her best friend kiddnapped, she now had to look to one pirate captain to help her save her friend. Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter one: Turning Tables

Sakura was running from the people who were angry at her.

"Come back her you little-!" Sakura was the one child who lived on the streets.

At least, that's what she was used to.

"Sakura!" Called her father.

"Coming!" She said. She dropped the man's basket and ran off to her father.

"Yes?"

"Sakura. When are you going to act like a lady?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just when I feel like I am one." Sakura was always treated like this. A royal lady with money.

Her cousin Tomoyo and best friend was treated the same way.

While Tomoyo doesn't do much outside things, her mother says her reasons, Sakura had all the freedom to roam the town. But like her brother, loves to cause trouble.

"Please. Sakura. Try." Her father asks. "I know it's hard since your brother let home. But you have a role in all this." He tells her.

Sakura never understood why he said that. All she could do was nod and smile.

"Sir. He's here." Someone said.

"He is?"

Sakura knew who it was. The famous Captain among the seas. Not the smartest, but the famous. Jack Sparrow.

Toya respected the captain. Toya was more inspired to become a pirate before the law was passed.

Now, Toya is a "controlled" pirate under her father's orders.

Toya does what he pleases at this point. And Sakura hated he left her behind to deal with this.

"Sakura. Go and see Tomoyo. She's inside the house." Her father said.

Sakura smiled and ran inside.

"Sakura!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura hugged her best friend. "Are you excited for the sleep over?" She asked.

"Yes! I'm so happy my mother agreed to it. She was so against it. I don't know how yo did it but thank you!" Tomoyo said.

"You really feel like a trapped princess" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You have no idea how bad it is. She won't hardly let me out of my own room." Tomoyo explained.

So the girls began to talk all day.

By the time it was dark, Sakura was heading to bed with Tomoyo when...

"Please. Mr. Gibbs. I do hope that he will find him. I can't tell you how hard it is to keep this from my daughter." Her father spoke to the man in the door.

"Don't you worry. Captain jack Sparrow will find him. We'll leave in the morning." He said.

Sakura felt a chill down her spin. Something was off.

"Let's go." Tomoyo could feel it too. And it scarred her.

"Right." Sakura said and they hurried up to her room.

The girls were up a little before they fell asleep.

_"Sakura! Help me!" It was Tomoyo. But who was taking her?_

_Why?_

_Sakura tried to reach for her. But failed._

_What was this? A city?_

_Wait. Was she under the water?_

_What was happening?_

_Sakura must have been dreaming._

_"Sakura." Spoke a voice._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_"Please. You must save her. Save the princess. Save her. And your brother!"_

_Who was this?_

Sakura forced herself awake and noticed Tomoyo was gone.

Wait. Was that singing?

Sakura knew Tomoyo would sing in her time of sadness...

Sakura went to the window and saw someone guiding Tomoyo to the ocean.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed.

The voice was gone. The person turned to see Sakura and it's face. Sakura was more terrified then anything.

It screached and pulled Tomoyo to the water.

"HELP!" Tomoyo screamed. She snapped out of whatever that was.

Sakura ran through the house and woke her father and everyone else up.

"Tomoyo is being taken!" She screamed as she ran out the door.

Sakura was fast. But sadly not fast enough.

She got to the shore as Tomoyo was being carried out to the sea.

The person was walking on the water.

**"Long live Queen Atlantis!"**

The person shouted in such a soft voice.

Sakura was seeing a beautiful lady wearing a white dress with armor of what looked to be diamond on her body.

She had long flowing hair, almost invisible in the moonlight, and her eyes yellow like a cat's or a wolf's.

But the main fast was...she was a fish person.

"Atlantis?!" Sakura heard of the legends. Was it real? Then again with all the other news around the seas, it just had to be.

But if all curses were gone, why was Atlantis coming to take Tomoyo away?

"Give me back my best friend!" She demanded.

The lady just smiled. And fell into the water with Tomoyo in arms and swam fast.

"NO!" Sakura wanted to go after them. But her father came too late. He grabbed her and pulled her back. Sakura was taken back to the house.

She stayed in her room all night.

Just listening to the people outside...

"You said she'd be safe!"

"She was. I didn't hear single sound. I don't-" He father was trying to explain to his sister in law about Tomoyo, but her aunt wasn't listening.

"She is the royal Princess to Atlantis. And if SHE takes that throne, all of us are doomed." She shouted.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. But what came next was the last straw.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Your own son Toya is missing out at sea because he couldn't fine the city before Tomoyo became of age!"

Toya was missing? For eight years he was out at sea. Missing.

That was it. Sakura packed a quick change of cloths, changed herself to look like a pirate, and jumped out the window.

These Tables were going to turn. Whatever this deal with Atlantis was, Sakura was going to stop it.

There was only one person who could help her save her best friend. As the sun came up, the boat would be leaving soon.

Sakura raced to the docks. She was going on to the Black Pearl, to join the Captain Jack Sparrow's crew and save her friend and brother.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter two: Haunted

Sakura made it to the boat. Sorry. Ship.

The Black Pearl.

It looked so much darker then Sakura would have imagined.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a voice.

Sakura turned to see Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs. It's me." Sakura removed her hat to show her face.

"Lady Kinomoto?" He did know of her. They have met before.

"I'm sorry for coming out here this late. But I had to catch you before you set sail." She said.

"I suppose you want me to help you sneak on board then." He asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It's alright. Just take me to him. To Captain Jack Sparrow." She said.

Gibbs looked frightened by her request.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No. I want to see him." She said. "I have a deal for him." She said.

Gibbs didn't like it. But in any case, he took her to see Jack.

There stood Jack up at the wheel.

He looked down with a puzzled look. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Yes Captain?"

"Why is their a girl on my ship?" He asked.

Sakura smirked a little. Not what she pictured. But his personality fit. "Captain Sparrow. I am lady Sakura Kinomoto. My father hired you to look for my brother." She spoke.

He grinned. "Aye. And what do you want?" He asked.

"I wish for you to take me with you." She said.

Every man on the ship laughed. Sakura ignored them and looked at Jack right in his eyes.

He stared back. He then came right down to face her. He was taller then she expected.

"Why do you, little lady, wish to join me and my crew, on my ship." He asked.

Sakura smiled. "To find the lost city. Atlantis." She said.

All the voices were silent. Till Jack laughed. "You must be joking. There isn't any real city under the water." He said. He turned on his heels and walked away.

"My cousin is the soul hire to it. And that's also where you'll find my brother." She said. "You'll have whatever treasure you find inside if you help me rescue my cousin and brother." She said.

Jack stopped and turned again walking back. "You really think you can find it?" He asked.

Sakura frowned. She hadn't the faintest idea on where or how to look for it.

"Thought so." Jack said. He walked sown to his cabin under the ship.

Sakura raced after him. "You have to take me with you."

"Nope."

"You must."

"Ho I don't"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Captain Jack Sparrow you are a coward."

He stopped. He turned to face her. "You call me a coward?"

She nodded. "You won't go near it, when you know exactly how I can find it." She smiled.

Jack pulled out his old compass. "It doesn't work anymore." He said.

"Pish posh!" She shouted. Taking the compass from him she ran up to the top and watched as the arrow pointed in many directions.

"It won't work my lady. You should just go home. Atlantis is underwater. Even if it does exist." Gibbs spoke.

"If the curses are all broken. Doesn't that mean the city isn't under the water anymore?" She asked.

Everyone whispered among themselves.

Sakura focused on the compass. And in a few moments, it pointed.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted behind Sakura.

"Aye sir?"

"We have a heading! Make sail!" He said.

Everyone was now running around to get the ship running.

Sakura smiled. Jack gave her a smile and wink.

He would have helped her no matter what. He was testing her right?

They had been sailing for just a few hours when they came across a few small boats. Just floating in the water.

Sakura had changed her cloths to look more boy and pirate like. She say bodies in them.

"They are the dead. Pirates send off their crew members who have no family on to their journey through the great sea." Gibbs explained.

Sakura watched them go by. "Haunting." She said.

"That's the life of a pirate." Jack said walking passed.

"This fog doesn't help us much." Gibbs said.

Sakura saw it too. It was eerie.

Were they even going to make it to Atlantis in time to save her brother Toya and Tomoyo?

End of 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter three: Too Soon.

Sakura hated not being able to see.

"Tell me something lassy." Spoke a voice.

Sakura turned to see Jack behind her.

"What does a girl like you get out of asking a Pirate, like me, for rescuing a so called ruler of the sea?" He asked.

Sakura sighed.

"I just want my best friend back. It was my fault she was taken." Sakura said.

So, guilt. That ain't a pretty look on ANY woman." He said.

"Well, I'm only 14. Not much for a lady." Sakura glared. "But my brother has been out at sea too long. And finding out all the truth about Tomoyo and the reason behind why my brother left, I feel like I need to do something about it." Sakura said.

"It's brave of you to try. But why ask a pirate?" Jack Sparrow asked.

Sakura didn't look at him. She stared at the sea. "Because your like the pirate king. You've saved many people, had many adventures, and in the end you still choose Pirate's life over any thing else." She said.

"Your also the only pirate I know who's take up a child's chance of getting the best treasure in the whole dang sea." Sakura smirked.

Jack grinned. "Don't make me regret it." He said walking away.

Sakura sighed again.

Then with that screeching sounds in the fog.

"Shoot!"

Sakura ran to the middle of the boat. "We didn't go past that cursed Mermaid water did we?"

"Neeh. We would never-"

Whoever was at the wheel was soon headless.

Sakura screamed covering her mouth.

Fish people jumped on the boat.

Guess they were closer to Atlantes the Sakura thought.

They crept along the boards on the ship approaching Sakura.

"Hoy!" It was Jack. He and Gibs were on the masts. They both pulled out their guns and fired at the people.

Sakura took her chance and ran for below deck.

Sakura looked around for any weapon she could use.

A sword shined in the moonlight.

Don't know how there was moonlight in this fog, but Sakura took it.

And it just so happened to be Will Turners hand made sword, and the same one that James Norrington had as a gift.

"I'll do much damage with this." She smiled.

Running back up to the deck she was ready for a fight.

Sakura swung her sword around killing left and right on the fish people.

They put up a good fight. But Sakura was more skilled.

She didn't have to be strong to wiled one. Just the fast pace is all and the quick and sharp turns and she get's the footing right. Most times.

"Ah!" She killed the last one. And Jack, Gibs, and the rest of the crew finally come down and out of hiding.

"When did you learn to wiled a sword?" Gibs asked.

"My father taught me and my brother." She plainly answered.

"Good. We are getting close then." Jack said walking his walk and putting his sword away.

"What do you mean? We're too far away from it. It's too soon." Sakura said.

"Now, why do you think, that Atlantis is never found?" Jack asked.

Sakura didn't understand.

Jack grinned and spun the wheel to get them moving again.

End of 3


	4. Chapter 4

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter four: Moving Waters

At least they were out of the fog this time.

"What do you mean? How is Atlantis never found? because it's-"

"It's underwater. I know." Jack said. He walked to his quarters.

"Jack Sparrow! You know something that your not telling me." Sakura said following him down.

"Look here lady Kinomoto. The tale of Atlantis is simple. A city that lived on the water with all the advanced tachno pish poch." Jack spoke. "But the reason it's never found, after the tale says it's under the water due to a curse, it's not." Jack said plainly.

Sakura shook her head. "What on earth does that mean? By Davy Jones Locker you'll be sending every man, woman, and child to their deaths with your madness."" Sakura said.

"You don't trust a pirate."

"Yeah. You can only trust yourself and no one else. Elizabeth taught me that after all the tales she's told me." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Do you even know how the waters move?" Jack asked suddenly.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What do you mean? It's like a natural thing. It's always crashing on the shore." Sakura said.

Jack smirked. He pulled out a map. "You see all these dots?"

"Yes."

"All these little dots, are actually the locations of Atlantis." Jack said.

"What?" The reason maps were designed was to know where you were going. "What does that mean, Captain Sparrow?" She asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Do you not know all these legends? Even the Turner child knew them all." Jack said. "Atlantis moves along the waters. The whole eye of the storm, that's where Atlantis is. It's a constant moving storm creating waves for the unsettled." Jack explained. "All these dots were where the first people who made maps, that belonged to Atlantis."

Sakura just dropped her mouth but still listened.

"All these dots are where the makers made point on where many ships were wrecked deep into the sea. Then they lost all their so called maps, an hence, that's how we, pirates, have found our ways through the sea. And avoiding that dreadful place." Jack said.

"So, you've been there before?" She asked.

The way Jack spoke, he's been there before.

Jack didn't answer. He sat there drinking his rum. Sakura sighed and just left.

"He's hiding something." Sakura knew this. "And I'll find out for myself."

End of 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

AN- Hey guys. I'm so sorry this has taken such a long time to get back to. I had to take a break due to writers block. I knew how to end this story, but didn't know how to fit in the pieces to get there. Now I'm back and hoping to finished this really soon.

Hope you enjoy the return of the story!

Atlantis Deep

Chapter five: Secrets

Sakura studies the map with all the dots on it.

The different places where ships have wrecked because of Atlantes.

But something was off about this whole thing.

Why did Jack tell her this, and how did he know all of this?

From Elizabeth's stories, he wouldn't have known any of this. But he's more then capable of out smarting any pirate.

But Tomoyo was in trouble.

She had to do whatever it took to save her.

Looking at the map, there were most dots in a single spot. And it was close to treasure island.

Sakura only heard about it because it's where Elizabeth saved Will, her husband, from the now dead Captain Barbosa.

While he sounds more like a pirate then Captain Jack Sparrow, Jack is more reasonable and has real respect to the code.

Not that Barbosa didn't, but he's a cunning and evil, stab you in the back, pirate.

"Lady Kinomoto." By the voice, it was master Gibbs.

"Hello. Can you tell me, from where we are, how far it would take to get...here." She pointed to the island on the map.

Gibbs made a terrified face. "My. Young ladies shouldn't be-"

"I'm no lady. Just by title. I have heard of the place from Elizabeth." She told him.

Gibbs then sighed. "From here, it would take a few days. Three or more at the least." He said.

"And why are we going away, from it. The direction we are sailing is east through and through. But this is west-south. So why is the Captain sailing away from it?" She asked.

Gibbs sat down. "You know the story of how he killed Captain Barbosa. The first time."

Sakura nodded.

"Well, there is something about it that he doesn't like to talk about. And it's a small part, not even Elizabeth and Will know about." Gibbs said.

Sakura raised a brow but in her curious state and her rescue mission, she had to know everything.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We found it!" Gibbs said. "We found the great city of Atlantis!"

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter six: Treasure Island

Story... Gibbs POV

We headed back to the island to gather all the rest of the treasure that was left behind.

When we got there, he was gone.

"Jack! He's gone!" I warned him.

"So, someone or thing got him." Jack said. "Maybe the monkey ate him." He said.

I wasn't sure what to think at the time.

As we gathered all of the treasure, except for the coins, then...they showed up.

"Oh." Jack turned to see what anyone would assume, mer-people. "Bugger."

We were then escorted into the water, and this shining light in the sea right by the edge of the island.

As soon as we opened our eyes, it was magical.

Gold and silver.

It was like we went down into hell, but...it was beautiful. Like heaven.

We were brought before many people. Some were fish like. But some were human.

There, a man sat on a throne.

He had a lady with him. She looked more scared of him then of us.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jack spoke.

"YOU! You dare come to steal what is ours?!" He spoke like he was a god.

Jack wasn't that scared of him. I didn't know why but he wasn't.

"What?" Jack was just clueless. Which might have been a good thing.

"You steal our treasure!"

"Your treasure? If you want the coins you can have them." Jack said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was giving them the cursed treasure.

"Why?" The lady next to the king asked. "Why would you give us those? Everyone knows those are cursed by pirates." She spoke with truth. As if she knew about them.

"I did not know that." Jack said.

"I am the KING! And you will return what you have STOLEN!"

"What have we taken from you?" I dared to ask. "Your majesty." I bowed.

"MY TREASURE! You ride the Black Pearl, do you not?!"

"Oh. Those treasures. Yes we are taking those." Jack said.

"But!" I quickly interfered. "Because they were stolen by another pirate. Captain Barbosa. He's dead now." I added.

The king stared at us.

"My dear." He turned to the lady who spoke earlier. "Is this truth?" He asked her.

She nodded to him. But she was still staring at us. Still scared out of her mind.

"I see. So the man who took my treasure was this, Barbosa. And who are you? And why do you sail his ship?!" The king asked.

"It's mine." Jack said offended.

"Let' me explained. Your majesty." I said. "You see. Jack Sparrow here, he WAS the captain. Then Barbosa caused a rebellion of sorts. And so HE was the one who sailed it. And was possibly the one who stole your treasure. We took it all back. We came back for the treasure yes. But we didn't know it was yours." I explained.

The king looked to the lady. "They speak truth. This Barbosa, is the one."

The King snorted out of anger. "Too bad his dead. I would love to have killed him myself. A million times!" He shouted.

"Do we need to give you back your treasure?" One of our mates spoke up.

"NO! You will return them to ME!" He yelled.

"I will not! That's my treasure!" Jack said.

I shook my head at him. "What of a trade?" I offered.

"Never!" Jack said.

The king however... "Maybe. I have a young son who is to marry soon enough. Leave here, the woman, and you may keep...half, of my treasure." He said.

"WHAT?! I would rather DIE!" Anna Marie yelled.

She wasn't going to go easily. But it was Jack's call.

"Jack. Now, do think about this." I said.

"Woman! You will become queen! You will be immortal! And you will have more then enough gold, silver, and jewels to last more then a thousand life times then a pirate's short life." He said.

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

"Jewels?"

And just like that Anna Marie was on his side.

We kept half of the treasure. While Jack wanted it all, he had no choice in the matter.

It was all our lives.

But like good old Jack, he was a pirate.

And he stole the one thing the King wouldn't be happy with.

Atlantis prize.

Story end.

"So wait. Master Gibbs. Does that mean, Captain Jack isn't taking me to save my best friend?" Sakura had to ask.

Gibbs sighed. "It's possible. While no one knows what exactly Jack stole, he told everyone he did steal something. And he's afraid of going back and being caught." He explained.

Sakura understood. Jack has been studying the patterns of the city to avoid it.

Then why was Jack taking her to help Tomoyo? Or was he? Sakura had to find out for herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter seven: Atlantis City

Sakura slept soundly even through the storm that shook and cracked outside. Men yelling about raising sails or throwing something over board.

All she was thinking about was how to face Captain Jack about what he kept from her.

Or that's how it was.

A huge crack sound stopped the ship in its tracks. Shaking Sakura awake.

"Wha?!"

She sat up quickly and ran through her room to get dressed. But there was no time.

She heard voices.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

She didn't recognize the voice.

So, Sakura did what her brother trained her to do if she didn't know a voice. She quickly slid under the bed that she was in. (I'm giving her a real bed. Sorry if I added it onto the ship)

She saw boots and watched something drop.

It was so beautiful.

But as she reached for it, Jack looked under the bed and had his hand on whatever it was.

He then put a finger to his lips and slid the thing to her.

Sakura nodded and stayed put.

She watched as some kind of glowing fish people took Jack away.

Guess Atlantis found them.

As they searched the room they didn't look under the bed.

They spoke in a language she didn't recognize. But soon they left. Closing the door behind them.

Sakura looked at what Jack had given her and it was such a pretty jewel.

No. It wasn't.

As she looked closer, she heard voices. And felt a pulse. Like it was alive.

Flashback-

"Sakura. Look at this."

"What Toya?"

"This is the legendary sea heart." He told her.

"Sea heart?" Tomoyo asked.

"This is the life force for those which you call mermaids." He said quoting with his fingers.

"Hey! We like hearing about them. As much as we do pirates." Sakura defended.

"Well, the story behind this is, that it's a living heart. It once belonged to a mermaid of a royal family. And when she met a pirate, they fell in love. Or so it was."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"My mom told me this one. It turned out, that the pirate just wanted to show her off and marry her for her jewel. But the jewel was cursed. And when the pirate took it from her leaving her to his friends, she turned into the witch who cursed it herself. She killed every single pirate in sight. She didn't stop till he was dead." Tomoyo explained.

"Correct. But that wasn't the end. Soon, she turned into a normal girl again, but because of her actions, her own parents had to take away her tail. She she was left to the human life." Toya said.

"What happened to her then?"

"She met another man. He was half merman. And so they married. And build a city under the water. And it was called Atlantis. After the witch who cursed the jewel."

"So the jewel of life is really-"

End of flashback.

"The sea heart is actually the heart of the witch of the sea." Sakura remembered.

She had to return this. Cause without it, the city turns to chaos.

Sakura quickly got out from under the bed and moved fast. She saw the entrance, and took a dive.

Sakura swam as fast as she could to catch up with the people of Atlantis.

She had to return this to save Jack and the crew. And Tomoyo.

She entered through a bubble field and could breath air.

She collapsed gasping for air as she looked up.

She saw the great city of Atlantis at last.

Now to find everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter eight: Queen Anna Marie

Sakura slowly made her way through the great city of Atlantis hoping to find her brother and Tomoyo.

And the rest of the crew.

"BRING THE FORWARD!" Shouted a loud voice.

Sakura was heading in the right direction.

"Well, well, well. Captain Jack Sparrow. And his little crew."

Sakura could see everyone in the center of what she assumed to be the town.

But who was the tall woman on the carriage?

"My. Anna Marie. You look good." Jack's voice was clear as day to Sakura.

"So that's Anna Marie." She said.

"Yes. Of I look like her don't I?"

Sakura was confused.

"You don't recognize me. I know when you lie." She said.

"Your the lady who was next to the king!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yes. I am. And I'm in a much younger body. Thank you for giving her to us." She said.

"I don't understand." Gibbs was as confused as Sakura was.

"Here in Atlantis. only OUR people are immortal.

With Anna Marie's body, I got to marry the young prince. And he and I are the rulers of this place." She smiled.

"Wow!" Jack was impressed?

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"My beautiful wife. This is the one who stole our royal jewel?" A young man came walking out.

"Yes. Now, Jack. Hand it over." She said.

"I don't have it." Jack said.

"I know you do." She said.

"You can tell he's lying?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. I-" But she stopped.

"What's wrong my sweet queen?"

"My king. We have a problem." She said.

Sakura knew what this meant. She had to find Tomoyo fast!

"He did steal it. But he doesn't have it. Someone else does." She said.

"Sakura!" Gibbs whispered. "Jack. You trusted her with it?"

"Don't worry mate. She'll be here any second to free us. A trade of sorts." He smirked.

But after waiting for a few moments, Sakura didn't show.

"Take them to the dungeon!" Said the Anna Marie Queen.

"What?" Jack wasn't expecting this.

Everyone was taken away.

Sakura on the other hand, was looking everywhere for Tomoyo.

"Whoa!" Till she ran into him.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Sakura curtsied.

"It's quiet alright. I'm Johnson. Right hand man to the king. And his best friend." He said.

"Hello. I'm..." She couldn't say her real name. Who knew what would happen to her. "I'm Rin." She said.

"Rin. Good. I hope to see you around. The grand party is going to begin soon."

"What party?" She asked.

"You must be new or something. Anyway, it's the party to welcome the prince's long lost sister."

Sakura was surprised. "Oh. I see." She said.

Guess Tomoyo is in more trouble then she thought. "Where is the young princess?" She asked.

"She'll show up at the party. She is the rightful heir to the throne. And the prince is going to give it to her."

"Wait. What about the queen?" She asked.

"Oh. She isn't really the queen. The queen died a long time ago." Johnson said.

"Thank you. And the ball is.."

"It's in the center of town. Where the throne is. The king loved being outdoors." He said.

"Right. I'll see you there. Maybe I'll save you a dance." She said.

"Maybe." Johnson said.

Sakura quickly made her way down another hallway, "I have to find Tomoyo and fast. There's no way she's taking this throne. She's living with me! She's my best friend." Sakura said.


	9. Chapter 9

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter nine: Princess Tomoyo of Atlantis

Captain Jack sighed while inside the cell with his shipmates.

What a bad decision caused, had an effect on him either way.

"Jack. Was the reason y9ou brought Sakura here, was so she would take on all the blame?" Gibbs asked him.

"Nonsense Gibbs! I was expecting her to give up." He said.

"You didn't want her to save her best friend from these people." Gibbs said.

"I didn't want to be found." He corrected. "Life of a pirate." He grinned.

"A pirates life isn't for everyone though." Jack and Gibbs turned to see a young man in another cell down from them.

"Toya?" Gibbs questioned.

All he did was scoff.

"I believe, Mr. Gibbs. You are right. This is without a doubt, Toya Kinomoto. A captain of many pirates." Jack said.

"At least someone has heard of me. I've been in search of Atlantis for many years because of my mother. But then, I got caught. They were looking for a child. A missing princess. And through my memories, they saw Tomoyo and have assumed it's her." He explained.

"Where is Sakura at? I had a back up plan." Jack said.

"A what? Jack. Did you explain it to her?" Gibbs asked.

"Wait. My sister...is here?" Toya looked to them.

Jack and Gibbs just didn't say a word.

But as Toya screamed bloody murder at them for what they did, Sakura was upstairs in the ballroom looking for Tomoyo.

She was dressed all nice, thanks to some snotty lady who threw out such a pretty dress, so she could blend in.

So far, no sign of Tomoyo. Yet.

"Rin."

"Oh. Johnson." Sakura smiled. She hoped to not run into him again. She couldn't find Tomoyo after her first encounter with him. So, she had to find and get Tomoyo out fast. And find her brother and save Captain Jack Sparrow and the rest of the Black Pearl crew.

"Care for a dance?" He asked.

Sakura didn't know what to say. All she did was shake her head and took his hand.

Sakura knew many dancing skills growing up. "Sure. I'd love to." She said.

Dancing slowly through the floor, she could get a quick scan of the room and better views of the people here and around her.

She could map out a route to the dungeons and get everyone out. She found out her brother was down there along with the pirates, so it would be easy. But only one thing, it's one way in or out.

"You dance beautifully." Johnson said.

Before Sakura could respond, trumpets sounded, and looking to the center, Tomoyo stood next to the king. "My people, I give you, our missing princess of Atlantis!"

There she was. Now, all Sakura had to do was get Tomoyo and get her out.

Tomoyo saw Sakura standing there, however, she looked more horrified. Was there a problem? But before Sakura could think, something yelled at her. "Sakura! Move!"

She dodged the swing. It was Johnson. His eyes were glowing red.

"What is this?!" The king asked.

Tomoyo ran to Sakura and they took a dash for it.

Everyone roared with screams as they quickly hid.

"Good. You both are here. You need to get out NOW." Who was this person? Sakura couldn't see their face. She couldn't even tell if it was a he or she.

"The dungeongens, is that way. Take this, the end of the hall is a secret door. You can escape in it. It gets you close enough to the Black Pearl."

"Who are you?" Tomoyo asked.

But they didn't get an answer. Instead, they ran for it.


	10. Chapter 10

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter ten: The Rescue

Sakura and Tomoyo made it to the dungeon and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked.

"I have no idea." Sakura said.

"Well, they knew you. Why were you dancing with Jonny?"

"Jonny? I thought he said his name was Johnson. He-"

"Best friend to the king? Please. He's a spy! And the one who took me. He thinks...I'm his long lost sister. But the history, she's dead." Tomoyo said.

"What?!"

"Yeah. It's creepy. She's the most memorable person in all Atlantis. More so then the original story of this place from Toya." She explained. "She married the original king, and took over the whole kingdom after his death. She's supposed to be immortal."

Sakura was shocked hearing this. How could the story be wrong or hide this from everyone?

"Sakura!" Sakura looked and saw everyone was down here.

"Captain Jack! Mr. Gibbs!"

"You teamed up with-"

"Not now Tomoyo. Let's get out of here first." Sakura said.

They found the keys and busted them out.

"Where is-"

"Hello Sakura." And there he was. Her missing brother.

"Toya!" Sakura felt tears in her eyes. She unlocked the door, and ran to embrace him.

"Missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She smiled while hugging him.


	11. Chapter 11

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter eleven: The Escape

Banging came at the door.

They had to get out fast.

"Here's the end of the hallway!" Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura ran there and opened the secret door. "Well what do you know. It really worked." Sakura said.

They all made a run through the tunnel and found themselves close to the gate and looking right up above them... "The Black Pearl!" Sakura pointed.

They were almost home free.

"Sorry."

As she heard it, Toya threw down a smoke bomb.

She couldn't see well, but she could clearly see, Captain Jack Sparrow were running right for the gate.

Sakura still had the- No she didn't.

Looking up, Jack smiled holding the sea heart in his hands. How did he- Didn't matter.

She and Tomoyo had to move quickly. But they couldn't move.

"Sorry." No. This wasn't her brother. Why was he doing this?

"But I'm afraid sis. That Tomoyo, has to stay here. She is...the only one who can overthrow the "queen" after all." And before she could tell what was happening, she was thrown out to the sea. She breathed in water, while looking and seeing Toya help the Atlanteans, take Tomoyo away.

Sakura closed her eyes. She failed. She lost Tomoyo. And she lost her Brother. If only she saw it coming. That her brother wouldn't be just in any dungeon.

He wouldn't get himself caught.

Sakura reacted to her air. She swam as fast as she could to reach the surface. She was going to drown if that was the case.

Adrenaline kicked in full time and got her to the top in time.

She breathed air, coughing up much salty water in her lungs. She should have known.

She floated on top of the water catching her breath. She closed her eyes. Thinking that this was...over.

She was going to die out here in the middle of the ocean.

But then, something picked her up. She didn't feel any arms around her. Just wood.

She heard voices but they weren't clear. One word was. "Sakura? Sakura! Oh my- Get the Captain! Hang on Sakura!"

She thought the voice was familiar. But she didn't remember.

She did see something green glowing. Sakura still had it. Then that means...Jack had a fake. Good thing Sakura found them in a storage closet.

She smiled slightly seeing the green glow and fully passed out. Relaxing her whole body. She still had one more chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Card Captor Sakura x Pirate's of the Caribbean

Atlantis Deep

Chapter twelve: The Why and The Tricky Plan

While Sakura was last seen being surrounded by smoke, Jack took over his ship and set sail as fast as he could.

Smiling as he (thinks) he's taken back his stolen treasure.

"Jack!" Gibbs comes yelling. "Why?! Why the trick? Why the plan? Why are we LEAVING LADY SAKURA BACK THERE TO BE KILLED?!" He asked so many questions.

"Mr. Gibbs. Do you know, how hard it is, for a treasure like this, to come into a pirates hand?" He asked. "Never." He grinned.

"Um..Jack."

"The plan, was to wait for the city to come to us, then to give this to Sakura as she is small enough to not get caught. The trick was to have them think I didn't have the treasure, so they'd look for her. But I also was expecting her, Sakura to come and trade it for our freedom. So she'd spend her time, looking for her friend. And why...we left her. Because, we couldn't fight them. And the fake Toya, he was too pirate to have been him. I've met him. And that wasn't him. It all worked out." Jack smiled.

"Savy are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Jack said.

"Then you should know, CAPTAIN, that isn't the sea heart. It's not glowing. You grabbed a fake off of Sakura." Gibbs said.

Jack stopped and held it up again. It felt...like a rock. "Bugger." He said throwing it out to the sea.

Now he had to go back and find her.

And have to explain himself. Boy. He isn't good at this anymore. As they went back to the spot, Sakura wasn't there. Jack saw her in the water as they sailed. So, where did she go.

"Jack...Look." Gibbs pointed.

Jack saw the other ship, and knew, Sakura Kinomoto, was lost. "The Flying Dutchmen."

The End

**AN~Thank you all for reading this story. Don't worry this is only the end of the first one.**

**The second story will be out soon and it will involve more of Sakura and Syaoran, as well as Will Turner and his son. With a little of Elizabeth.**

**Will they rescue Tomoyo yet and figure the legend of Atlantis? Find out in story two! Coming Soon!**


End file.
